Heroes and Villains
by tiffanyrebecca7
Summary: "Once Upon A Time There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know." Heroes get happy endings, villains don't. Such is the way in all stories. But we all know that sometimes, things aren't as simple as we think. Sometimes, Heroes and Villains aren't always Heroes and Villains. Killian/OC
1. Her Highness

Sarah slowly paced back and forth in front of the door as she chewed on her thumbnail. Henry had been gone for quite a while longer than he had agreed on, and she was beginning to get worried. She had given Henry the money for transportation, and promised not to tell Regina where he had gone. The sudden sound of voices approaching the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

She called out for Regina and Graham, then opened the door. Regina ran forward and practically shoved Sarah out of the way. Before Sarah could hit the ground,she was caught by Sherriff Graham. "Thank you." She said, smiling up at him as he set her back on her feet."

"Not a problem. Regina just got a little excited, huh?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I guess she did. No biggie." She shrugged. Henry bolted past them into the house, all four adults now watching his receding figure.

"I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay." Graham offered before heading after the young boy.

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Regina offered the blonde woman, who Sarah had just noticed.

"Got anything stronger?" The woman inquired.

Regina lead the blonde into the foyer after ordering Sarah to grab a set of glasses for her and "Emma".

"How did he find me?" Emma asked, as Sarah brought in the glasses and poured the women a drink. No way was she fessing up to helping Henry find Emma.

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." Regina said, slightly perplexed.

"You were told right." Emma confirmed.

"And what about Henry's father? Should we be worried about him showing up on the doorstep as well?" Sarah questioned from the corner of the room. Regina shot her a look,but said nothing.

"Nope. Doesn't even know."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. This Emma woman was a mystery, and she didn't trust her. At all.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" Regina questioned. "Absolutely not." Emma said after a beat.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax." Graham announced as he descended the steps. "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina said, before looking at Sarah.

"Would you show him out?" Sarah nodded and walked with Graham to the front door.

"Thanks again for coming to deal with Regina today. I probably would have gone crazy here by my self with her." She joked. He chuckled and smiled.

"Trust me, it was no problem. I'm just glad we got to hang out for a bit, even if Regina was breathing down our necks." He laughed.

"Yeah. Hey, we're still good for drinks with me, you, and Mary Margaret on Tuesday?" She asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait. You guys are like sisters to me. I love spending time with you."

"Definitely. Lots of fun." She said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, I had best head to the station. I need to file a few things away, then get home before it's too late." Graham said with a crooked smile.

"Good idea. I'll see you later." She said, waving to him as he left. When the door shut, she sighed and leaned against it. It had been a VERY long night.

"You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back." Emma's voice rang as she and Regina came into view.

"Of course." Regina said,nodding. As the door once again shut, Regina turned sharply to confront Sarah.

"I don't trust her. I want you to follow her and make sure she leaves the town. We can't have her messing up everything I've worked so hard for." Regina said darkly.

"Yes, your majesty." Sarah said before grabbing her coat and heading out the door.


	2. Just Like Magic

Sarah hopped into her car and followed Emma's quickly fading headlights. Well aware of the fact that Regina would be livid if she knew, Sarah had devised a plan to make her family remember who they were. Who she was. And as much as she distrusted Emma, she was the key to the plan working. A simple thought had her magic swirling deep within her.

Storybrook may have been devoid of magic, but not all of her tricks needed it. Her mind snapped to attention as her task was finished. Not a moment too soon, a lone wolf appeared in front of Emma's vehicle. Looking up from the book Henry had left, Emma saw the wolf standing in the road. She gasped, and the car spun out of control, before crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hit the steering wheel and she fell unconscious.

"Damn." Sarah muttered as she slowed to a stop beside the wrecked car. The wolf stood in the middle of the road and howled as Sarah got out of her car. She nodded at the creature and bowed slightly.

"Thank you. You have done well." The wolf seemed to bow it's head back to her, bbefore bolting into the forest. Sarah approached the vehicle and looked inside. Emma was obviously unconscious, and Henry's storybook had fallen to the floor. Suddenly, the pages flipped with the breeze and came to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.

"You escaped once, princess, you won't be so lucky again." Sarah said quietly as she picked up the book, before pulling out her phone and pressing a few buttons. She put the device up to her ear and sighed as a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Sherriff Graham. Hope you haven't already put on your pj's, cause you're gonna want to come to the welcome sign. Looks like we've got a problem." Sarah said with a small sigh.

"I'll be there in ten." He said before hanging up.

A few hours later, Emma was locked up, and Sarah was finally home. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams, as usual, were quick flashes of images. Black hair. A leather jacket. The ocean. The horizon. A hook.

Familiar blue eyes were the last things she saw before being roughly shaken awake by Regina.

"Where is he? Where is Henry?" the woman demanded.

"I don't know. When I got in last night, er, this morning, he was in his room, sound asleep." Sarah said, quickly standing, and throwing on a loose black t-shirt. "We can go see Graham at the station, maybe he'll know." She suggested.

"You're right. We leave in five minutes. Hurry up." Regina demanded.

As they made their way to the station, Sarah bit her lip worriedly. How would Regina react to the fact that Emma was still around? She heaved a great sigh as the car rolled to a stop, and both women hurried into the station.

"Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to--what isshedoing here?" Regina stopped mid sentence as she saw Emma."Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and--", she indicated to the prison bars, "—pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina countered.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma inquired.

"He doesn't really have any, besides me. He's kind of a loner." Sarah explained quietly.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?"Regina snarked.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him." Emma bargined.

"Deal." Sarah agreed, quickly, desperate to find her young friend.

When they arrived at Regina's house, they all immediately ran up to Henry's room. As they searched the computer, it quickly became apparent that they weren't going to be finding anything.

"Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." Emma commented.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Graham explained.

"Breaking down doors is more like it." Sarah snorted quietly from beside him.

He turned to look at her and gave her a playful glare. "That was once ." He argued.

"Twice." She corrected, smiling widly.

"You're on salary;" Emma said, interrupting the playful moment, "I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get." She searched for another minute, before finding something. "Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?" She asked, turning to look at Regina.

She simply scoffed, "He's ten."

"Well, he used one." Upon closer inspection, the computer screen showed that the card clearly belonged toMary Margaret Blanchard."Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's teacher." Sarah said, disdainfully, as she and Regina exchanged looks of irritation.

 ***A/N AHEAD*** **Hello, loves! I'm Tiffany. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!!! I'm open to any comments, questions, or criticism you may have. Thank you all so much for reading. Have a llovely day!** **xxx-Tiff**


	3. The Winds of Change

The ride to the school was tense. Regina and Sarah didn't agree on much, but they both hated Snow White with everything in them. She was the reason both of their lives had become so horrible.

When they arrived, both women stormed into the school. Regina entered the room, followed closely by Sarah. Mary Margaret looked at them with confusion. "Miss Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" Regina demanded.

"Henry? I assumed he was home with you." She replied.

"You think we'd be here if he was?" Sarah snapped. Mary Margaret looked at the woman, dlightly stunned at her hostility.

"Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina questioned, gesturing toward Emma, who was standing just inside the doorway.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm—I'm his--", Emma stuttered.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina shot.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Emma asked the teacher.

"No, unfortunately not." The woman said as she searched for her credit card. "Clever boy. I should never have given him that book."

Sarah felt the blood rush from her face. It was that very book over which she and Henry had bonded over. The very book in her messenger bag. The stories that she knew. That Henry had been certain were their stories. He, of course, was right. Sarah had listened to her stories, but never told him that she remembered. If he thought she was a villain, he would never believe her explanation. Her story was long,and complicated. She had come to understand that no one was really just a hero or villain. Things were so much more than what they seemed.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina asked, now fuming.

Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware,lonely.He needed it." Mary Margaret tried to reason.

"What he needs is dose of reality." Regina snapped, causing Sarah to snap. "This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston." She said to Emma, as she walked out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way.

Sarah quickly turned to follow her, but stopped short. She turned to Emma and pulled the book out.

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked. "It was in my car."

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that Henry gets it back. When you find him, give it back too him. Please." She said, handing the book to the woman. She turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Just remember, Emma, not everything in that book is exactly how it seems." And with that, she jogged after Regina.

Upon arrival to the house, Sarah ran upstairs to where her ad Henry's rooms were. She sat on her bed for a moment, and took a few deep breaths. She knew Emma would find Henry. She also knew that she would bring him back, because it was what was best for Henry. Henry had stability here, and people who love him. Emma saw that, and knew that it was just something she couldn't give him.

Sure enough, a few hours later, Sarah heard a knock on the front door, then the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom. "Sarah?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

"I'm in here, buddy." She from the darkness that shrouded the room. He ran in and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry I ran away and scared you. Emma told me how worried you were and how you kept my book safe and I'm so sorry." He said in one big breath.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." She said, hugging the boy back. "You just had us worried. Promise me you'll let me know if you decide to leave again."

"I promise." He said, releasing her from the hug.

"Good. Now, I think it's time for you to get a little rest. You've had an exciting day." She said, standing. "Besides, if I don't get this paperwork done for your mother, she might have my head." She chuckled.

Henry smiled and nodded. "Okay. G'night, Sarah."

"Goodnight, little prince." She said, kissing the top of his head.

"Love you." Henry said quietly, walking into his room.

"Love you too." She said, smiling warmly at the boy. She descended the steps, and walked into the office. She sat at her desk, taking a deep breath before working on the papers she had to finished.

A little white later, a cold chill shivered up her spine. There was a slight wind that ruffled the papers on her desk. He felt her heart rate pick up, and her breath hitched. The winds of change were blowing, and she hoped she was ready for what they brought.

 ***AN*** **Hello, loves! It's me again. I just wanted to say a big THANK YOUUUUU to animexchick for the review!** **Are you guys enjoying it so far? Do you think Emma and Sarah will be friends, or will Emma only be able to see Sarah as a Villain? Let me know what you want to happen! Lots of love. xoxoxox -Tiff.**


	4. Waiting

**Hey there! I just wanted to put in a little foreword that in this chapter, and all of those henceforth, there will be FLASHBACKS to the Enchanted Forest!! These flashbacks will be shown in _italics. Thank you for your attention, and enjoy the story!_**

Regina Mills was a bloody menace. She had taken the storybook from Henry and was now flipping through it. She paused on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid-flight toward her.

Sarah was never allowed out of the castle in those days, so she was never in any of the stories, causing havoc alongside her ruler. When she turned the page, Regina found that the last several pages had been ripped from the book. That had been Sarah's doing, so that Regina would never get her hands on the full book.

She walked up to Henry's room, as he got ready for school.

"The missing pages, where are they?" Regina questioned. Sarah stood behind her and made a "zipped lips" motion.

"It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care?" Henry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."She said, touching his face.

Henry quickly moved away from her. "No, you're not."

"Well, then, who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." Regina said with a proud smirk on her face.

Henry looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "What?"

The clock tower chimed, causing Sarah and Regina both to turn their heads toward the sound in shock. Henry exited as they exchanged a look.

~~

 _Sarah sat patiently, reading, waiting for Regina to return. She had done the task given to her by the Dark One, and she was ordered to wait for further instruction. When Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke, a sword lodged itself in the wall beside her head. She closed her book and looked up at the queen._ _"Would you like something to drink?" she offered, boredly._

 _She poured a drink and held it out._

 _"Do I look like I need a drink?" Regina snapped._

 _"I was only trying to help." Sarah sighed handing her the drink._ _Regina took the glass._

 _"Thank you."_ _Sarah simply nodded and removed the sword from the wall. "I see you've been visiting Snow White again." She muttered, as Regina approached the Magic Mirror._

 _"Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" he quipped._

 _"The Dark Curse." Regina said, decidedly._

 _"Are you sure, your Majesty?" Sarah asked._

 _"But you said you'd never use it." the mirror reminded her._

 _"You made a deal when you gave away that curse." Sarah said._

 _"You traded it away." the mirror agreed._

 _"She won't be happy to see you." Sarah warned the woman._

 _"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress." Regina ordered, and Sarah was off._

 _A few hours later, Regina returned and had Sarah gather a few things. Once everything was together, they left again. This time, their destination was the forest. but it wasn't just them. Waiting there were also several others are gathered around a fire. These other included an ogre, a gnome and, a blind witch._

 _"Who among us is tired of losing?" Regina spoke. "That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win."_

 _"And we'll be happy?" the Blind Witch asked, hesitantly._

 _"I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because, if you don't... there are other ways." Regina said, useing her magic to move the trees surrounding them._

 _The gnome, witch, and ogre remove locks of hair. "A wise decision." Regina commented. Sarah collected their hair. "All that remains is the final ingredient."_

 _Sarah presented a box to her, which she opened and took out a large heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." Regina announced._

 _She tossed the heart into the fire, which bloomed into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipated, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused. The gnome began to laugh._

 _"Yeah, you really unleashed something there!" He pointed and laughed at the Queen, who promptly turned him into stone._


	5. The Time Has Come

_The Queen's attempt to cast the Dark Curse had failed. As much as Sarah disliked Regina, she felt bad for the woman._

 _"Perhaps it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive." she reasoned._

 _"Oh, now you're trying to protect me?" Regina snarked._

 _"It's what I do." Sarah said, rolling her eyes._

 _"I know. You're the only one who does." Regina sighed._

 _"It's either you or the Dark One, and I'll never help him willingly. You keep me safe, and I guess that's all I can ask for."_

 _"Well, then, help me understand why this curse isn't working."_

 _"As badly as I hatet to say it, if you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." She looked away from Regina to the trees which were once her escape from reality. They had been her home. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it... there is no heading back." she cautioned._

 _"What is there for me to head back to?" Regina asked in defeat._

 _"Your Majesty, I have one request." Sarah said quietly. "Please don't make me come with you on this part of your journey. I know I'm not at liberty to ask this of you, but I beg of you. I can not be near him. Not after everything he's done. I will do tasks set forth by him, but I can not be in his presence." She said, her shoulders sagging in defeat._

 _Regina looked at the woman and frowned. She had never given much thought to just how cruel the Dark One had been to her in their travels, but seeing the true fear in the woman's eyes had made her realize that perhaps she should grant her this one kindness._

 _"I will allow it. When we get to the castle, get my father and bring him to my room. I need his counsel." Regina decided._

 _"Of course. Anything you ask." Sarah agreed._

 _When the Queen entered her great hall, Sarah was lighting candles, and her father rose from his seat._

 _"Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" He asked._

 _"Yes." Regina saiad quietly._

 _"...And?" He urged._

 _"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." She said, pacing the room._

 _"How bad is it? Maybe I can help." Sarah offered._

 _Regina stopped pacing. "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most."_

 _Realization dawned on hher father's face "Me."_

 _"Daddy, I don't know what to do." Regina worried._

 _Sarah slowly began to back away, into a corner of the room._

 _"My dear... please... you don't have to do this." Henry tried to reason._

 _"I have to do something." Regina said, resuminh her pacing, Henry following._

 _"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse." he told her._

 _Regina stopped to address him face-to-face. "But I can't keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me... It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished." she practically growled,pacing again._

 _"What... If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it?" He asked. Regina stopped again. "Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."_

 _"But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing." Reginacountered._

 _"Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again." He said, holding open his arms. After a moment, Regina stepped into them, and her father enfolded her in an embrace._

 _"I just want to be happy." She whispered._

 _"You can be. Of this, I'm sure. I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours." he promised. This was the first time Sarah had ever seen Regina cry. It was almost...humanizing._

 _"I think you're right." She stepped back to look at her father. "I can be happy. Just not here." Abruptly, the Queen reached into her father's chest and removed his heart. He looks shocked, then fell to the floor." I'm sorry."_

 _Sarah's hands flew to her mouth as she let out a strangled scream. She had seen this before. She had been victim to this. But watching it happen to someone else brought back memories of her brother, and she wasn't ready to remember that._

 _Sarah sat quietly, processing what she had just seen. It wasn't long before Regina had transported them to the forest once again._ _Sarah started the fire back up, and stood to the side as Regina remove her father's heart from a small chest. She added it to the fire burning in the same pit from her failed attempt to cast the Curse, ready for her success to become evident. She needed to know that killing her father had not been done in vain. Eerie billows of black and green smoke rose and surged forth. The Queen had successfully cast the Dark Curse._


End file.
